The Polyamine/Parasite Conference will be held at The Oregon Health & Science[unreadable] University in Portland, Oregon on July 5-7, 2006. Dr. Buddy Ullman, Professor of[unreadable] Biochemistry and Molecular Biology, and Dr. Sigrid Roberts, Research Assistant[unreadable] Professor of Biochemistry and Molecular Biology at OHSU are the co-organizers.[unreadable] The focus of the meeting will be the polyamine pathway as a drug target in[unreadable] parasitic protozoa and helminths. Participants will include principal investigators,[unreadable] postdoctoral fellows, and students from both United States and international[unreadable] laboratories that are working directly in the area of the meeting, as well as local[unreadable] Oregon students at the graduate and undergraduate level. The meeting will be[unreadable] interdisciplinary in nature; thus far, participants with expertise in molecular[unreadable] biology, biochemistry, genetics, synthetic chemistry, and structural biology have[unreadable] expressed interest in attending the meeting. The meeting will be composed of a[unreadable] series of 30 min talks given by meeting participants and will include a poster[unreadable] session for students and postdoctoral fellows to present their work. The goal of[unreadable] the meeting is to assess the state of research in the area of polyamines in[unreadable] parasites focusing particularly upon the utility of this pathway as a drug target in[unreadable] both extracellular and intracellular protozoa, as well as in parasitic worms.[unreadable] Topics for discussion will include: Polyamine Metabolic Pathways in Protozoa,[unreadable] Polyamine Metabolic Pathways in Parasitic Worms, Validation of Polyamine[unreadable] Enzyme Drug Targets, Biochemical and Structural Characterization of Polyamine[unreadable] Enzymes, Drug Discovery and Inhibitor Design, and Drug Resistance[unreadable] Mechanisms.